breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath: Rainbow Factory 7: Calm Before the Storm
Breath: Rainbow Factory 7: Calm Before the Storm 'W'ritten by: 'J'acket 'M'ike --- Skyblack's perspective Skyblack, Pipe and Fluttershy wandered around the hallways of the west wing of Rainbow Factory, looking for anything that can point that RD passed there. A feather, a bloodstain, a string of hair, a smell of perfume. Anything that could help them. They checked lockers, bedrooms, vents and various other places...But found nothing. After half an hour of searching, tired, they stopped in a hallway with a flickering light, Pipe leaned on the wall, Fluttershy sat down on the cold floor and Skyblack stood still thinking. "Bah, I'm sure wherever she is, she's probably pissing herself..." "And shitting herself as well." Skyblack said as both he and Pipe chuckled, Fluttershy giggled a little. Skyblack then pulled a pack of cigarrettes of his chest pocket and tapped under it, a cigarrette popped out and he bit and light it with a lighter which was in another pocket. He then contacted Hyper. "Hyper, did you find anything?" Skyblack asked as he let out smoke out of his mouth. Hyper's perspective "Sky! We're about to call you, we just found a feather inside a bathroom stall here!" "Are you still in the main hall?!" "Of course not, silly, we're in the stallion's bathroom in the east of the Rainbow Factory, you know, the small one!" "Oh okay..." "I think she went through the vent above the toilet, probably panicked or something to leave a feather." "Or got her wing stuck." "Yes, but that doesn't matter! Get here as fast as you can!" "Loud and clear! Over." Hyper turned off the walkie-talkie. "Are we going in the vent?" Ponytastic asked. "Yes, but you'll go first!" "Why?" "I know you..." "...Fine." Ponytastic entered the vent and soon did Hyper, who closed the grate. They crawled through the ducts of air for a few minutes, and soon, they found another feather. "I found another feather!" "She might be near, so be quiet!" "Fine, Mrs. Bossy..." Hyper followed wherever Ponytastic went, looking for any sign of the pegasus. Soon, they hit what seemed to be RD's room. And the pegasus was there... Ponytastic and Hyper watched everything from behind the grate. --- "NO! NO! NO! THIS IS GOING ALL WRONG!" RD yelled as she smacked a tower of books she made off her table. "THE FILLIES ESCAPED, MY BEST WORKERS TURNED AGAINST ME AND THEY KILLED HALF OF THE FACTORY!" She yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" She stomped on the table. Breathing heavily and sweating, she sat on her chair. And stared at an old picture of the factory that only she had... "...I am not going down...Not without protecting my factory..." She giggled as she pulled and messed her mane. "I-I a-am not going down..." She then broke into an hyserical laughter. Her laughter vibrated the room and the vent Ponytastic and Hyper were in. Theirs ears also started hurting. "SKY, TASTIC, HYPER, FLUTTERS, PIPE! YOU'RE ALL DEEEEEEEEAD!!" She said as she darted out of the room, grabbing a baseball bat she had next to the door. Ponytastic was shocked. "Well, that happened..." "I'm going to call Sky..." Skyblack's perspective Skyblack hummed a song while Pipe cleaned his glasses using a napkin, and Fluttershy brushed her mane. Skyblack felt the walkie-talkie vibrating in his pocket, he grabbed and answered. "Speak." "We found RD, I think she went insane!" "What happened?" "She grabbed a baseball bat and ran out of the room, and she looked pretty desperated over the fact we're going to kill her..." "Like?" "She yelled that we were all dead as soon as she ran out and also that she will not let her factory go down without fighting..." "I see...Well, she probally went to the Pegasus Device, I'm sure that's the most important part of the factory and she want to protect it at all costs." "Makes sense." "Well...Let's find ourselves next to the door that takes us to it." "Ain't that dangerous?" "Risky, but that will be better than us having to regroup in the main lobby only to go to the Pegasus Device anyway." "Yeah...I think that makes sense." "Understood, so, we're going now! Out." Skyblack told Pipe and Fluttershy to follow him by moving his head, they obeyed. Rainbow Factory 8: FINALE Category:Rainbow Factory